NB-223 Series Armored Vehicles
Overview The NB-223 is a series of combat vehicles developed by the Volosian People's Republic as a more advanced alternative to the Conqueror Series Armored Vehicles. Visual appearance The chassis and body of the vehicle take on the visual form of the Czechoslovakian OT-64 SKOT APC, while the turret of the tank variant is based on the North Korean P'okpung Ho Main Battle Tank. The vehicle is available in a main battle tank variant, or a machine gun turret variant, and an unarmed variant. Variants NB-223/A The NB-223/A is the armored personnel carrier variant of the NB-223 armored vehicle, designed to use speed and mobility to get large numbers of troops to the battlefield quickly and with ease. While the vehicle is unarmed it can carry the largest amount of troops of the NB-223 variants, and this vehicle is also designed to take damage and protect those inside. It is often seen deploying Volosian People's Republic forces throughout the battlefields of Volosia, and is only slightly more common than is turreted brother, the NB-223/S. NB-223/S The NB-223/S is more or less the same armored personnel carrying vehicle as the NB-223/A, except with a large machine gun turret which is generally used for anti-infantry support as well as infantry suppression. It is seen in hotter combat zones where heavier mobile anti-infantry capabilities are required, and it is also capable of firing upwards at enemy helicopters if necessary. This version is just as tough as its unarmed cousin and can shrug off rockets easily, making it the ideal armored personnel carrier for fighting into enemy hot zones. NB-223/T The NB-223/T is the heavy hitter of the NB-223 family of vehicles, equipped with a tank turret complete with a heavy 115mm cannon which is effective against enemy vehicles and more than suited to take on enemy tanks such as the V-84/5 or the S&G Leopard. It is equipped with eight smoke grenade dischargers on either side of the turret, and a coaxial machine gun for self-defense against infantry support. Developed to counter rising enemy tank threats, this tank is the most powerful battle tank in the Volosian People's Republic's arsenal. Gallery OT-64 SKOT OT-64 SKOT Variants.jpg|An unarmed and armed version of the OT-64 SKOT APC, the basis for the NB-223 series of armored vehicles. OT-64 SKOT.jpg|A weaponized OT-64 SKOT APC, the basis for the NB-223/S. OT-64 SKOT 2.jpg|Another image of a turreted OT-64 SKOT APC. Note the opened hatch. OT-64 SKOT 3.jpg|A close-up of the front of an OT-64 SKOT APC. OT-64 SKOT 4.jpg|Another OT-64 SKOT. OT-64 SKOT 5.jpg|A rear view of an OT-64 SKOT. OT-64 SKOT 7.jpg|The rear of an OT-64 SKOT APC. OT-64 SKOT 8.jpg|A close-up of the rear of the vehicle. OT-64 SKOT 9.jpg|Another close-up of the rear, from an opposite angle. OT-64 SKOT 6.jpg|An OT-64 SKOT with its front door open. OT-64 SKOT 10.jpg|A close-up of the side of the vehicle. OT-64 SKOT 11.jpg|A close-up of the opened front door. OT-64 SKOT 12.jpg|The OT-64 SKOT. OT-64 SKOT 13.jpg|A side of an unarmed version. OT-64 SKOT 14.jpg|Another image of the unarmed version. P'okpung-Ho P'okpung-Ho II.jpg|The North Korean P'okpung Ho II, the basis for the turret of the NB-223/T. P'okpung Ho II 2.jpg|Another image of the North Korean P'okpung Ho II. P'okpung-Ho II 3.jpg|Several P'okpung Ho II Main Battle Tanks. Trivia *At one point, instead of the OT-64, the eight-wheeled APC basis for this vehicle was the North Korean 8x8 M-2012 APC. *The name "NB-223" stands for "Narodnaya bronetekhnika-223," which is Russian for "People's Armored Vehicle-223." Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Tanks Category:Tanks in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Vehicles designed by the Volosian People's Republic Category:Armed Vehicles